


teukchul | this isn't exactly what i had in mind

by plincess_cho (ai_hao)



Series: Fic Requests [14]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, Super Junior
Genre: Author: Ai, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3495743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ai_hao/pseuds/plincess_cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dialogue Prompt: "This isn't exactly what I had in mind."</p>
            </blockquote>





	teukchul | this isn't exactly what i had in mind

"So, Four Seasons isn’t going to debut?" Heechul asks in disbelief. 

The president shakes his head. “No. We’ve decided to make a different group instead called Dong Bang Shin Ki.”

Heechul shrugs. The name change doesn’t matter. “That’s fine. When will we debut?”

One of the other managers clears his throat. “Actually, Heechul, you’re not going to be in DBSK. We’re… putting you into a different group.”

DBSK debuts in 2003. Heechul watches their performance on the crappy television in his crappy dorm room and tries not to break things.

*

"Is it true, hyung?" Donghae asks. Jungsoo looks at the scared little kid holding onto his arm. Donghae’s only three years younger, but it’s like he’s from a different decade. "Is Smile really getting cut?"

Jungsoo’s heard the rumors. He’s seen the way the other trainees look at them now. Smile was supposed to rival DBSK, but now…

"What’s going to happen?" Donghae asks when Jungsoo doesn’t respond. There are tears in his voice. Jungsoo guides him back to their dorm and tells him not to worry.

"We’ll be together, no matter what. I’ll take care of you, and that’s what you should remember," Jungsoo tells him.

*

"This isn’t exactly what I had in mind at the time," Leeteuk tells Heechul. They’re reminiscing over a bottle of soju, the night before their tenth anniversary as Super Junior. "But I wouldn’t trade it for the world."

"Yeah," Heechul replies. "Also who names a group ‘Smile’? That sounds like the stupidest name for a group ever."

Leeteuk nudges his shoulder and laughs along with him. “What about Four Seasons? What season would you be: Hurricane Season?”

Donghae’s already passed out with his head in Leeteuk’s lap. Leeteuk would be too if he hadn’t let Heechul drink all the soju. Leeteuk gently strokes Donghae’s hair and examines the wrinkles on Donghae’s face. He’s so much older than the skinny kid that arrived at the trainee dorms so many years ago.

"We’ve been together for a long time," Leeteuk murmurs. "I sometimes feel like his dad now."

They sit in silence. Leeteuk thinks about Donghae’s dad’s funeral… about his dad’s funeral. Heechul thinks about the car wreck after the funeral where he almost lost his legs.

"Yeah, it’s been a long time." The words Heechul wants to say dry up in his throat so he simply downs what’s left of the soju instead. "Thanks" is the only thing he manages to say.

But Leeteuk understands. “You’re welcome.”


End file.
